Invencible
by dark Rachel
Summary: Porque cuando la vida decidía hacerla caer, Augusta Longbottom se levantaba. Y esta vez también lo haría. Por Frank, por Alice. Por Neville. Viejo regalo para Nott Mordred


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no pretendo (ni podría) ganar dinero con esto. 

**Nota: **Publiqué esto en mi comunidad LJ hace mucho tiempo. Fue un regalo para Nott Mordred y hasta ahora no había encontrado un título que ponerle (lol), así que lo publico un par de meses después de escribirlo XD

**Summary:**_ "Porque cuando la vida decidía hacerla caer, Augusta Longbottom se levantaba. Y esta vez también lo haría. Por Frank, por Alice. Por Neville.__ (Viejo regalo para Nott Mordred)"  
_

* * *

**Invencible**

_By dark Rachel_

La noticia no le llegó a Augusta inmediatamente. En absoluto. El mundo mágico siempre había estado bien comunicado; cuadros y fantasmas eran herramientas inmejorables para los mensajes urgentes. Pero no siempre.

Había días en que el caos era demasiado. Había días que el Ministerio de Magia se llenaba hasta los topes y todo el mundo tenía que hacer algo. Porque sí, la guerra había acabado, pero eso no era todo. Quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, muchos problemas que solucionar, muchas personas que enterrar.

Y había días en los que las comunicaciones eran un desastre. Los cuadros estaban demasiado ocupados, las lechuzas no podían con tanto trabajo y los fantasmas no siempre estaban disponibles. Por eso, aunque hacía un par de horas que deberían estar allí con ella, Augusta seguía en el desierto salón de su casa, esperándoles preocupada.

Hacía tiempo que vivía sola. Y en realidad, no era un gran problema. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, podía desenvolverse. Pero eso no quitaba que le gustasen sus visitas. Y quizás le gustaban más desde que había nacido Neville. Alice solía decir que sería un gran mago, a pesar de que no hacía mucho que había cumplido un año.

Augusta no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Sobre la chimenea sólo había fotos de Neville. Neville recién nacido, Neville con aquel gorrito de lana que compraron en el Callejón Diagon, Neville jugando en el jardín, Neville…

-Buenas tardes, Augusta.

Se giró, sorprendida por la repentina aparición del mago. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba justo en medio de su sala de estar, mirándole a través de sus gafas de media luna. Y en ese instante sintió algo. Un escalofrío recorriéndola de arriba abajo, una especie de alarma en algún lugar de su cabeza. Algo iba mal.

-¿Ocurre… algo?

Sí, algo ocurría. Lo notaba. Los movimientos de Albus eran cansados, su mirada, triste. Tal vez para algunas personas, todo parecería normal. Ella le conocía, y conocía esa sensación en el ambiente, la que siempre había precedido a una dura noticia.

-Les han atacado.

Y que ya lo hubiese deducido no evitó el golpe. No evitó que durante unos instantes se quedara sin respiración, que todo su pecho pareciera vaciarse de esa sustancia vital que solían llamar oxígeno. Tampoco evitó que su mente comenzara a conjeturar mucho antes de que pudiera preguntar.

Podía imaginarlo. Lo había visto muchas veces, y muchas veces, en sueños, había sustituido sus rostros por el de su hijo, por el de su nuera. Podía imaginarlos pálidos, muertos, en el suelo. Y tuvo que sentarse, porque todo aquello era demasiado. Porque era su Frank y no podía, no podía estar muerto.

-Hay más. Ellos… no están muertos. Pero no volverán a ser los de antes.

Suspiró aliviada, pero luego volvió a mirarle. _Pero no volverán a ser los de antes. _¿Qué podía significar eso¿Qué había ocurrido? Frank y Alice y…

-Neville. ¿Neville está…?

-Está bien, no le ha pasado nada. Y de él quería hablar. Me temo… que sus padres no podrán cuidarle, Augusta. Frank y Alice… han sido atacados y torturados. -pudo ver la mirada horrorizada de Augusta antes de seguir hablando-. Han perdido la razón.

Pudo ver en su rostro su dolor. Un dolor tan profundo como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Pudo ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de golpe. Y como una parte de ella quería derrumbarse y llorar, pero en lugar de eso, sus pensamientos volaban rápidamente con su nieto. Sí, él sabía que los pensamientos de la señora Longbottom estaban con aquel pequeño que acababa de sufrir un golpe doloroso y terrible, aún sin saberlo.

Horas después, Augusta recibió en el salón de su casa a su nieto. Grandote y rollizo, jugando, mientras ella le observaba, imaginando su futuro. Un futuro que, les gustase o no, estaría marcado por un pasado demasiado doloroso. Un pasado sin padres, porque lo que él tendría… no serían unos padres cuidándole, estando junto a él y enseñándole el mundo.

Pero no importaba. No demasiado al menos. Porque sí, Frank y Alice Longbottom estaban locos, y eso dolía como ninguna herida podría hacerlo, pero su nieto estaba allí. Y ella le contaría de sus padres, le diría que fueron héroes, que todo el mundo les quería y que eran las mejores personas que se podían conocer. Y le enseñaría el mundo, le llevaría de la mano hasta que fuese necesario, cuidaría de él.

Porque cuando la vida decidía hacerla caer, Augusta Longbottom se levantaba. Y esta vez también lo haría. Por Frank, por Alice. Por Neville.

* * *

_Dejar reviews no causa impotencia, dejar críticas constructivas además adelgaza ;)_

_Un beso,_

_dark Rachel _


End file.
